The Black Magicians Fate
by MagicDragons
Summary: This is how I think the high lord should have ended and continued on into another book :) contains Akkarin-Sonea pairing and Tayend-Dannyl please don't read if you don't want spoilers as wouldn't want to be responsible for ruining a series for someone! T-rated though may change to M in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my first Fanfiction so I don't know if it's any good or not, criticisms are welcome though people blatantly insulting me are not. I do not own this series Trudi Canavan does but if I did own it I would not have killed Akkarin *cry face*. This fanfiction starts before Akkarin is hit by the knife by the horrid Ichani. So anyway sorry for the venting guys on with the story/ fanfiction **

Chapter 1

_**Sonea**_

"Sonea" Akkarin said through gritted teeth, he sounded exhausted "I only have enough magic left to either hold my shield or fight Kariko. I want to you put up your strongest shield and run to the edge of the arena. I will protect myself until I can't anymore" I nodded, though I could feel my eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion. "I love you" I whispered and put up the strongest shield I could and ran I heard Kaiko bellow with laughter quickly I looked up. No!

Rothen, Dorrien I thought. But it was too late; they both let loose a firestrike on the Ichani. _Rothen_ I thought, Rothen is supposed to be dead and yet their he stood! I had to get to the edge of the arena before Kariko killed them both. Seeing Rothen only renewed my determination. I pushed my tired limbs harder; I felt the first blast hit my shield. _Almost their Sonea _my mind whispered_, keep going_. I felt my tired body hit the cool wall as more attacks hit my shield all I wanted to do was pass out. I felt another dangerously blow strike my shield, one more of those and my shield will be broken. Slowly I closed my eyes and concentrated on the cool wall of the arena after a moment I found the magic stored within its walls and began to draw its power.

Thousands of years' worth of power began to flow into me giving me more strength, as the power began to build I was able to strengthen my shield again. Quickly I let my hand drop. I didn't want to take all the power; I was practically vibrating on the spot as it was now. I turned to look at Akkarin, to signal to him that I had gotten the power, but to my horror he was lying crumpled on the floor a large knife handle was extending out of his chest, using the blood ring I entered Akkarins mind_. I love you Sonea_ I heard him say. He made it sound like he wasn't ever going to see me again; I pushed the tears away, I couldn't afford to show any weakness, not now.

_Hold on_ I said to him and extended my shield around him. If I was going to keep both of us safe I needed more power than I ever had. I could feel the power draining at a rapid rate, I had never held a shield so large for so long. I place my hand back on the wall and let even more power flow into me. If I didn't save Akkarin I would be alone again and if I didn't have more power I couldn't save the guard. Maybe I was being selfish though I wasn't completely sure. As more power began to build the blows that Kariko sent into my shield became nothing more than what a weak magicians blow would feel like to me. I took my hand away. It was time to fight.

_**Rothen **_

I watched Sonea as she stumbled across towards the arenas walls, both her and the ex-high lord looked as though they would run out of power soon. I had to do something; I couldn't feel her die at the mercy of Kariko's hands, it was bad enough watching those I didn't know well. I turned to face my companions "it's time" they nodded and we let lose a firestrike. No I thought I could not have Sonea die when I hadn't exhausted all my resources. I continued to throw strike after strike towards the Ichani, though he seemed much more focused on Sonea, clearly we were no threat…. yet. I watched Sonea as she placed her hand on the wall, at that moment something caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look in the direction of the ex-high lord. A knife had made it past his shield and imbedded itself in his chest. Now he lies bleeding on the floor, I just had to hope that Sonea can defeat the Ichani before she notices.

It was then that I felt a huge amount of power hit the edge of my senses. Oh no, not another ichani, we would be lucky to take this one down let alone another. I turned to Dorrien "we can't destroy another Ichani! Sonea and the ex-high lord barely have any power left"

"Dad" I heard him say, oh it had been so long since he had called me that "that's not another Ichani, its Sonea" I turned to look at her and realised with a start that he was right, the power radiated off her in waves. She either had more power than even she had or she had used black magic. Whichever it was I wasn't going to complain, right now we needed all the power we could get black magic or not.

Sonea was truly the most powerful magician I had even seen. No she was the most powerful magician that the guard would ever see. I watched as the look of horror crossed her face when she looked at the ex-high lord, oh I wish she hadn't looked, _stay strong Sonea_ I thought _and if you fail no one will survive the invasion_. Her expression then changed her face masked all emotion. _Please Sonea, hold it together_.

I watched as she extended her shield over the ex-high lord I then turned to Dorrien "save your power for healing, the ex-high lord is going to need you help soon." He looked as if he was going to question it but then looked at Sonea and he nodded "she's even more powerful than any of us knew." I nodded and continued to watch Sonea as her power continued to grow.

**Sonea**

I turned to face the Ichani and composed my expression. I then let the power build every ounce of strength I had I put into my final blow. I took a deep breath, _come on Sonea_ I said to myself, _you can do this, if you can't do it to save yourself do it for the guard but most importantly do it to save Akkarin, Dorrien and Rothen_. I let go. The deadly sunstrike smashed through the Ichani's shield and hit him in the chest. As the final Ichani fell to the ground I quickly ran toward him, I had to drain him of power before his power was realised I was pleased that I was able to think so clearly. Quickly I grabbed a sharp rock that lay on the floor and drew it across his neck. Quickly the blood began to well up and I placed my hand over his wound and drew the last of his power out. _Akkarin_ I thought _I had to help him_. Though I was exhausted I quickly scrambled to my feet and stumbled towards him. "Sonea" he whispered "you did it" I shook my head "no you did I was just following you guidance" I took a hold of his hand and started to source the injury. The main injury was to his left lung, thank god the knife had missed his heart. Then I realised I had no idea how to fix him.

"Dorrien" I cried "help him please! It's his lungs" I began to use the last of my power to heal the other minor injuries by closing up the small cuts on his body. "Please hold on Akkarin please" I whispered. I turned to see Dorrien and Rothen standing behind me.

"I'll do my best Sonea" I heard him say before he placed his hand on Akkarin's bare arm and started the long healing process. I took a hold of his long pasty fingers tears welling up in my eyes _please, please be ok_. It was then that I felt the tiredness take over and then everything turned to shades of black.

_**Dannyl**_

I watched as Sonea had delivered the final blow to the Ichani, it was all over, we had just survived one of the worst attacks on the guard in history. _Though not without a price _I thought as I looked around at the astray of bodies, broken buildings and blooded floor, _yes everything indeed comes with a price_. It was then that I really looked at Sonea; she had been right about the ex-high lord. They had been sent into exiled, ashamed in front of the guard and disowned by their families and yet the still came back and now the ex-high lord was paying the price for the guard's foolishness. I watched as Sonea swayed on her feet as her battered body collapsed next to the ex-high lord. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched her grasp his hand and call for Dorrien assistance. Rothen!

I watched him as he knelt down tiredly beside the Ichani and pulled a red ring off his finger. How odd, he then stood and started to move towards Sonea. For a second I lost track of him as people around me began pushing, pulling and sobbing. Tiredly I steadied myself and looked towards the base of the arena again.

As I looked down on the centre of the arena I realised he was now next to Sonea and his son. I thought he was dead! I felt a few tears begin to spring into my eyes as the relief settled over me, my old friend. It was then that I remembered Tayend he would be safe with Caryni and Faren.

All I wanted to do was go to him and spend many weeks locked away with him but I knew I couldn't do that, not yet anyway. I had to help reshape the guard first. Soon it would reach the Thieves if it already hadn't that it was all over and he would come and find me along with Ceryni and Faren. I'm sure they would bargain with the king over a payment for protecting him, I felt a smug satisfaction wash over me at that fact. After all it was the kings ruling that prevented me from being with Tayend publically without shaming my family.

My decision made I made my way downwards towards Sonea, the ex-high lord, Dorrien and Rothen. When I reached them I placed my hand on Rothen's shoulder "how are you my old friend?"

"Dannyl!" he said, his tired withered face gave me a drained smile "I'm glad you are still with us" I saw now that he had Sonea in his arms, I grinned at him "does this mean I'm not your favourite novice anymore?" Rothen just laughed, it was good to see him laugh; I hadn't seen him laugh since I had got back from my travels. I watched as he stood up holding a limp Sonea in his arms. "She just passed out" he said quickly.

"Then I best let you take her to your rooms where she can finally rest. I'll stay and help Dorrien" he nodded "thank you Dannyl, I know you would rather be elsewhere but I don't want to leave Dorrien alone either" I just nodded at him, was Rothen really that perceptive? Me and Tayend had been careful for the few short days he was here before we were under attack. Clearly not careful enough I thought as the old man walked away.

**Thank you all for reading, please give me a cheeky little review if you can **** I'll try and update as soon as possible, I will make sure I'm posting at least one chapter a week :P have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all sorry for not posting as soon as a said! I got a load of collage work dumped on me the last few days and haven't had a moment to spare! Sorry again! Thank you too all those who read the beginning of my alternative ending and thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the black magician trilogy their all Trudi's, but a girl can dream :D **

**Anyway, now I've done that it's on with the story/fanfiction. **

Chapter 2- Rothen

I sighed and placed my hand on Sonea's forehead, since she passed out in the arena 2 days ago she has not woken. Yesterday, Lady Vinara had been able to fully heal Sonea since she had regain most of her strength. However, Sonea still hadn't woken up. After all she had been through she deserved some happiness regardless of whether it was with my son or Akkarin. Fate couldn't be so heartless as to weave such a cruel web of fate for someone so young, to not even add a single strand of happiness after all the malice that had been dealt.

"She is strong young magician, she will pull through. I know no other who would have displayed her courage over the years. She will wake, and when she does I owe her my life, as does all of Kyralia."

I turned to face the man who had spoken, he had a deep authoritative voice, it was someone I knew should have been familiar yet my mind was foggy. My mind seemed only to be full with images of peoples deaths played over and over in my mind or Sonea as I watched her bravely battle the Ichani alone and then that moment of despair as she passed out in my arms. It was then that I noticed the long golden sleeve with bright Lapis Lazuli imbedded into the gentle fabric. I had to search my mind at what to do next, as soon as the image came to mind my quickly body responded. Ignoring the cracks and creeks of my twisted bones and joints I bowed. What on earth is King Merin doing in my room?

"I wanted to see how she was doing for myself" he said answering the unspoken question "Many servants told me that both her and Akkarin where comatose. The very people who tried to warn us are now paying the price for my foolishness. I did not want to believe…." He let his sentence trail off I had never seen King Merin look so lost or so ashamed. "And to think of all the people it was her and the Thieves that saved me. People of the slums no less! The very people I have ashamed the most and made live in poverty stayed to fight while the people of their houses packed their bags and ran with their tails between their legs." He shook his head appalled "Things are going to change. They have to if we are ever to live in relative peace again." Then the king walked over to Soneas bedside and took a hold of her long pasty hands. "Please, for the sake of the kingdom get well. They need some hope and you and Akkarin are just that" then he let her hand drop back onto the bed and walked out forgetting to shut the door behind him.

That had to be the strangest encounter Rothen had ever witnessed truly Sonea had managed to charm even the king with her actions. It was then that Rothen chose not to speak of this encounter with anyone. People needed a strong leader to follow and if word got out of his encounter with Sonea they would think he had lost his edge. Slowly Rothen lowered his broken body back onto the seat next to Sonea and took her hand "Please Sonea, I know it's hard but please come back to us. Please you have nothing to fear" it was then that I heard the shift of footsteps behind me. Quickly I turned. Lady Vinara. "I am sorry to interrupt Rothen but the king sent me to check Sonea and yourself. You do not look well Rothen, let me help you. I have orders from the king that even if you refuse I still have to heal the bones that have set so wrongly."

I just nodded, I could not disrespect the kings order sighing I tilted my head towards Sonea "there are others that need you help more that I Lady Vinara, but if the king has ordered it I cannot stop you just please check Sonea first" she nodded and placed her hands on Sonea. I turned away, I couldn't watch.

I heard Lady Vinara gasp, and heard Sonea's hand drop with a soft thud onto the bed. Quickly I turned back around to see Lady Vinara's eyes wide her mouth in a little 'O' shape "whats.." but before I had chance to finish my question she said "When Sonea went to war, she was with child however, fate had dealt his cards and she is no more" she said sadly "do you know by whom the farther was?" I shook my head "no but I have my suspicions, please keep this to yourself Lady Vinara for when she wakes she does not need the houses gossiping about her misfortunes any more than what has come to pass. Can I ask you something else?" she nodded "can we not tell her, not yet. She will have to deal with the war I don't know if she could bear the loss of a child as well." Again she nodded "very well Rothen, I fear you are right about this one. I shall keep this information to myself until she we know for sure she is stable and able enough to cope with this burden as well. Come here Rothen for now it is your turn to let yourself be healed" I sighed and gave the old healer my hand knowing that if I when to try and fight her I would lose.

**Dannyl**

I smiled contentedly I looked at the man lying next to me-Tayend. Outside the first few rays of the sun had broken over what was left of Kyralia, a few of its beams shining through the gap between the curtains. One of the servants would be here soon and they couldn't see Tayend in my room, the guard didn't need a scandal on its hand after everything that had happened. _Sonea_ I thought _I must see how she is getting on and make sure Rothen is looking after himself since Sonea became comatose. _Gently I nudged Tayend and smile as when he opened his eyes confused at first before the realisation hit at why I had woken him. "I'm sorry" I said "it won't always be like this. When we go back to Elyne things will be better" he smiled gently "I know, do not fret about my feelings for now I am content" he said and grinned mischievously before he kissed me gently on my lips. "I shall see you later" Tayend said still grinning and got out of bed quickly pulling on his pants and top before he left.

As soon as he left the room I sighed, I felt as if I was stringing him along though it wasn't done on purpose. We could never be together if I where to stay in the guard. This I realised the second day after the Ichani war had passed. The truth was that I had missed the guard seeing it being held together by mere scraps made me realise this. Though my travel had been indeed pleasant, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in Elyne or travelling because we couldn't be together here. I loved Tayend but surely he could see to that we were doomed to never be able to be together. We couldn't be in public due to the laws here and lads where shunned in many nations. Even though in Elyne lads where accepted they were never truly free of the torments and whispers of those within the courts. I didn't want to get hurt by falling too deeply in love with Tayend but more than anything I didn't want to hurt him. I was so stuck at what to do for the best. I heard a knock at the door "come in" I said pleasantly as if I hadn't a care in the world and opened the door with a small amount of magic. The young boy, Saylin, my servant, came in with a beaming smile plastered across his face as he carried a tray of food in one hand and fresh robes in the other.

"The High Lord err, I mean Akkarin, has woken"

"How long?" I said quickly, taking the robes off the boy and quickly pulled them on not caring that this would strike people as inadequate behaviour. "The servants say that he woke late last night. They also say he has not left Sonea's side since he was able to get to Rothen's rooms"

"Thank you Saylin, I have to say it would have been a shock to walk in with him next to Sonea when I thought he was still comatose. I don't have time for breakfast today but thank you again for preparing it. Don't let it go to waste if you or any of the other servants are hungry please by all means let them have it. I would hate to see such a beautiful dish go to waste" the young boy nodded again eyeing my breakfast excitedly. "I shall see you soon" I said and left my room. Taking the stairs two at a time I rushed down to Rothen's room. I knocked politely on the door. "Akkarin won't answer any more questions leave him and Sonea be. He has only been awake for a few hours" I heard Rothen's voice behind the wooden door he sounded tired and fed up. He also sounded as if he had aged over the last few weeks. Knowing Rothen he probably hasn't slept since Sonea passed out in the arena 4 days ago "I wasn't here to see them old friend" I said smugly. As soon as he realised it was me and not another magician trying to see them for the sake of gossip the door open. As soon as I stepped in the door closed quickly behind us.

I looked around the room. The first thing I saw was Rothen sitting in the old rocking chair his wife used to perch in on the many occasions I had come to see them, clearly he still hadn't the heart to get rid of it. His face looked withered and ashen, his eyes where sunken into his head with dark black bags hanging underneath his eyes. His face was streaked with a few tears. "My dear friend, you need to sleep. You look terrible"

"Thank you so much Dannyl, I can always count on your honesty." He said with a small smile.

"Why don't you sleep, I will wake you if anything changes. Sonea's going to need you when she wakes up and you can't help her if you're comatose from lack of sleep." The old man nodded, clearly to the point of being too tired to argue with me. I watched as he rose from his chair, his joints creaked from the effort; he then staggered as if he were drunk to his bed, within a few minutes I could he him snoring. My first aim was complete, remind Rothen that he needs to take care of himself, when he woke I would get him to eat I resolved and looked over to where Sonea lay.

I saw that Akkarin was occupying the chair next to her and clutching her hand tears streking down his face. It was then that I realised he was talking to her. I knew it was rude to listen in but I couldn't help myself.

"P_lease Sonea, please wake up. I am so sorry, this is my fault but we'll sort it out. We'll get through this, I promise. Just come back to me, to Rothen, to your family and friends. Please Sonea I love you"_ I listened as he repeated this over and over both mentally and out loud. Clearly the rumours about a love between them had been true; I just hadn't expected these feelings to come from Akkarin. Akkarin had truly broken all the guard laws and yet he was still here and people now spoke of him and Sonea like honourable heroes. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for me and Tayend yet after all. Though I didn't hold out much hope there was still a tiny bit that I clung onto.

I crossed the room and placed a hand on Akkarins shoulder. For a second he didn't respond and then he looked up his face looking as ashen as Rothen, fresh tears rimmed his bloodshot eyes and crisscross patterns of tears and dried tears decorated his cheeks. No one could doubt his feelings for her seeing him like this.

"She'll be ok. She's strong."

"I just hope she's strong enough" he whispered back and closed his eyes before he went back to looking at Sonea repeating the same few sentences over and over as if it was the only way to keep himself from going insane. 

**So that's it for now. I hope you liked it, I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible as just started collage so have lots of work to do *cry face* I hoping I'll have time to get another one up by next Sunday ****. Please review as I would love you feedback weather its good, bad or indifferent **** until the next chapter adieus amigos ( I hope I spelt that right :S ) I shall see you all on the next chapter. **

**MagicDragons **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, sorry it took so long to update, my computer had to go to the computer doctor because it got some kind of virus that kept deleting Microsoft Word on it so I wasn't able to update until today. Please forgive me (and my poor computer skills). Thank you to everyone who reviewed you really spurred me on and helped me write this next chapter **** I have also posted a new fanfiction for the Darkest Powers series so if your into that series too please look :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the black magician trilogy their all Trudi's, but a girl can dream :D **

**Anyway, now I've done that it's on with the story/fanfiction. **

_King Merin _

Pandemonium. Fear. Outrage. This is what I was left to face. The people of the courts where at each other's throats, either arguing at what was best to do or arguing over who was to blame for the war. Many people blamed Akkarin though they were quickly reminded that it was him that saved our land, he was not the one who condemned it to war.

Many magicians where still either regaining their strength or taking up residence in the healer's courters being treated, however, there didn't seem to be enough healers to deal with the injuries dealt by the Ichani; they had certainly left their mark. "Silence" I said to the room of bickering people, I had just about had enough of their consistent arguing. None of the people of the houses realised just how hard it was to be a magician- especially at this time. "I suggest you all go home and start rebuilding your houses and lives. Magicians will be sent to help as and went they are well enough. However, you may well not be the first to be attended to for there are wounded people within the slums that need more help than any of you do right now."

"You would help the vermin over us" I turned to face the person who had made the comment- Akkarins mother.

"That vermin you just referred to had more courage than all of you put together. They stayed and fought the Ichani while you all packed your bags and left! I will not here anymore of you disrespect them. As of now there will be no more purge and the Slums in now a recognised part of the kingdom. The Slums is to be the first part of the land rebuild as that is the worst affected area. After that we shall where to go next." I looked at the women pointedly; she didn't know what to say. She just stood there with her mouth open. I didn't particularly enjoy the meetings with the houses, they can be so uncivil, for people who presented themselves as an aristocratic, refined race they sure new how to bicker like manner-less children. "I call this meeting to a close. Now I suggest you do as I say" with that they all scurried out of the great hall whispering. Sighing I finished my glass of wine and stood- I had to get to my meeting with Lady Vinara.

Quickly I left out of the opposite door that the people of the houses had left through for I didn't want more confrontation meeting with them once a month is bad enough. I made my way towards the healers quarters cutting through the novice's quarters, the few magicians I passed bowed but I paid them no heed, I was in a hurry to see Lady Vinara. As I left the novice's quarters a harsh wind whipped around my face; causing the exposed skin to sting slightly at its ferocity. I really did envy a magicians magic and how they could keep themselves warm even in the harshest of conditions. With the weather getting close to the panicle of its harshest time it was never more important that the kingdom stayed strong. As I entered the healer's quarters the warmth of the building surrounded me melting away the iciness that had frozen my bones. "King Merin" Lady Vinara said and curtsied. I nodded once in acknowledgment and she began to return to her normal stance.

"Please, there is a free room through here if you wish us to talk about our matters privately." I nodded at her. She motioned down the long hallway and I followed behind her.

_**Lord Rothen**_

Taking a deep breath, I stretched my arms feeling much more alive than I had in days. Luckily I had fallen into a dreamless slumber so I had been able to escape the images of death that plagued my mind for a while. I stepped outside of my sleeping chambers where Sonea still lied unmoving. As promised my old friend Dannyl still sat on the chair watching over Sonea. It was then that I really noticed Akkarin. Before I had been too tired to notice but now I did, his eyes where bloodshot, with dark circles aging his face. His hair was knotted and had stubble forming on his lower face. I could see his lips moving next to Sonea's ear. Not wanting to be rude I ignored what he was saying, no doubt Dannyl would tell me later. "Akkarin, Dannyl" I said kindly "Thank you old friend for watching Sonea for me. Akkarin, I know you want to stay by Sonea's side but you need to rest if not you will be of no use to her when she wakes" I thought I heard Dannyl repress laughter though I couldn't be sure, no doubt at the irony of me saying the same thing to him as what Dannyl had said to me earlier.

Akkarin looked up at me "I cannot leave her side. Not until I know she is safe and well, it may well be the only time I'll get to see her you see, for no doubt she will hate more here after" it was then that I realised just how deeply Akkarin felt for Sonea, the tragedy was that he thought she would hate him, that he was no worthy of Sonea. "I'm going to find Tania and Takan. Takan has wanted to see you Akkarin, at your wish I refused him, but maybe he can talk so sense into you. And as for Tania, she can get some food put together. If I have to make you eat I will" Dannyl threatened and without another word he left the room.

"Akkarin, you must look after yourself. At least have something to eat when Tania comes in you cannot lose all your strength." My words however, didn't seem to have much effect on the young magician. His eyes turned glassy and he went back to watching Sonea. It was then that I realised that he had to be shocked back into reality. Right now he was so lost in his own guilt that he was failing to even function properly. Akkarin was lost without Sonea now. That much was clear. Trying to think of something that would shock him was a problem. At first I told him that Taken was at the door, though he wasn't. When that didn't work I tried tapping him on the shoulder splashing him with water, but nothing seemed to work.

"Akkarin" I said quietly feeling rather embarrassed "did you and Sonea engage in other activities while you were no longer in Kyralia?"

"What is that to you?" Akkarin hissed; it was the first thing that sounded remotely normal. Relief coursed through me Akkarin was not lost, not completely. He seemed more in the present now, clearly I had hit a rough spot. I felt guilty at what I was about to tell him but it seemed to be the only thing that kept him in reality. At least his response was a normal one.

"Sonea, when she was fighting she was with child but Kariko, he killed the child. Was the child yours?"

"No!" he shouted. "No! Yes! No!" he stood in shock trying to process the information, and then he placed a hand on Sonea's stomach. "Yes" he whispered "the child was mine. I have not just wronged Sonea but our child as well, you much think I'm a monster Rothen." I just shock my head. "Of course not Akkarin."

"Bu I took Sonea away from you! And look what happened!"

"You did what you thought was right Akkarin, I may loath you for taking her away from me but I see now your intentions where noble and that you did not mean her involvement." Akkarin just shook his head.

"You have to be the most balanced people I know. I must ask you not to let Sonea know strait away she will have much to deal with when she wakes as it is" Akkarin said and I nodded in agreement, little did he know I had already intended this.

Though what he didn't know images of death was all that plagued my mind of late, always at the forefront of my mind dancing across my vision. If he knew I don't think he would say I was stable.

**So that's it for now, I hope you liked it **** apologies for any poor spelling/grammar I do try to check this as well as I can **** so until the next chapter bye **

**MagicDragons **


End file.
